Blue On Black
by Freeflare
Summary: While on a hunt Sam & Dean find an injured teen who seems very familiar to Dean.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the idea for this fic.**

His whole body was screaming at him. Of course he guessed that after hours of running with only two minute breaks it would be. He just needed to find them. He needed to get help. It was the only thing that gave him enough energy to keep going. His feet made far too much noise for his liking as he ran through the foliage of the woods. His shirt and jacket had tears from getting stuck on rough branches and thorns. He cast a fearful glance over his shoulder searching for any shadowy sign of what was chasing him. He didn't notice the protruding root in his path and felt his foot catch it. He cried out as he fell hitting the ground hard. He grimaced clenching his fists feeling a throbbing pain run through his leg, he opened his eyes enough to look at his leg expecting to find he had broken his leg.

The teen saw the blood slowly soaking through his jeans around his ankle. He bit his lips hard to keep back any more sounds of pain as he used his arms and good leg to push himself along the ground. It would take him forever just to get somewhere safe. But he wasn't going to quit. Not now.

Dean stalked passed the trees with his sawed off rifle slung over his shoulder indignantly. He couldn't believe this. It was two something in the morning, he had only gotten a half an hour of sleep and they didn't even stop for a burger before coming to this fucking forest. And it was all because Sammy had gotten a new lead on the shapeshifter they had been hunting for two days.

"There better be one hell of a burger waiting for me back at the motel." he muttered.

Sam glanced at his older brother and snorted at his agitation. He froze though when he heard what sounded like a yell. And it sounded human. He looked at Dean who raised an eyebrow and took off toward the cry. Sam followed quickly behind him gripping onto his gun.

When they got to the spot where the yell seemed to have come from Dean noticed some blood on the ground. He creased his eyebrows kneeling down to take a closer look shining his flash light on the spot.

"That doesn't look like enough blood for a killing wound."

Sam looked at the blood, "Maybe they were hurt but got away." He pointed out the kicked up dirt and smeared blood leading away from the spot.

Dean followed the trail with his eyes before standing back up and walking alongside it with his flash light pointed ahead of them. He soon noticed a discarded jacket in the bushes and picked it up. There was blood on it and it look like some one had torn a sleeve off. Pointing his flash light back towards the trail the blood seemed to stop leaving just churned up earth. And what looked to be a slender body curled up at the base of a large tree against it's exposed roots.

Dean cautious approached the body and realized whoever it was breathing. They were hugging themselves against the shill of the night and seemed to have a wound on their leg since there was some shredded cloth wrapped snuggling around their ankle. He could seem patches of blood seeping through though. He knelt down to them and nudged their back, "Hey."

The boy, as Dean figured, moved a bit with a groan of pain and peered at him and Sam groggily.

"Take it easy." Dean instructed noticing the boy tense at seeing their guns. "We're not gonna hurt ya." But this didn't seem to help as the boy pushed himself farther away from them. Dean froze as he realized the boy wasn't looking at them. He was looking at something behind them.

Sam noticed this too and quickly spun around pointing his gun at the figure behind them only to be thrown out of the way.

Dean swiftly stood up and aimed his rifle at the shapeshifter before firing a couple shots at it. The shifter screeched and stumbled back with smoke rising from the bullet wounds in it's chest.

Sam shot a round at it as well which cause it to promptly collapse to the ground dead. He grimaced pushing himself up and went over to the shifter's body nudging it to be sure it was dead.

Dean sighed in relief letting his rifle lower to the ground before turning back to the boy. He frowned seeing he was passed out and looked at Sam who seemed to feel sorry for the teen. Dean sighed deeply and held out his rifle to Sam, "Hold this." He muttered kneeling down the boy once Sam took it and carefully picked him up.

Sam nodded at Dean telling him to go back to the Impala while he took care of the shapeshifter.

Dean began the walk back to the car carrying the surprisingly light weight teen in his arms. Once he got the car he gently slipped him into the back seat so he was laying down. He took this moment to get a better look at him. His pale skin lead Dean to believe he didn't get much sunshine, his small frame gave him a sort of child like appearance, his dark hair looked rather messy but relatively well kept. But what caught Dean attention the most was when the boy had looked at him with those wide and shockingly blue eyes. For some reason they seemed familiar to him.

Either way Dean knew they needed to keep this kid safe since that shapeshifter seemed to be after him. He inwardly cursed him strong brotherly urges and slumped into the driver's seat waiting for Sam. After a while Sam came out of the woods and put their guns back in the trunk before climbing into the passenger's seat. They drove down the road thinking the same thing. That the boy was going to stay with them as long as it took to figure things out.


End file.
